


miraculous halloween

by MarinetteButterfly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrianette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Reveal, halloween espeacial, only drama until next halloween, spooky darma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteButterfly/pseuds/MarinetteButterfly
Summary: it's not that much left to halloween . and adrian's realization can cause really big trouble .will he keep his worst nightmare from happening ? or will his heart be crushed as halloween curse of miraculous holders come upon him ?





	1. realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story happenes when marinette and adrien are both 16 and it's near Halloween ; enjoy

**this story happenes when marinette and adrien are both 16 and it's near Halloween ; enjoy**

* * *

he couldn't believe what he saw in front of him . they were following a run away akuma a second they were in hawk moth's lair the other , fighting a coat wearing old man . and now there he was all alone standing in front of hawk moth , who had two polka dot red and black earrings in his hand , as ladybug was lying on the ground , unconscious and hurt .

16 years old girl detranformed in front of his tear full eyes , his best friend was there on the ground , the girl who he'd friend zoned all this years . the same blue bell eyes , jet black haired girl that helped him no matter what , the girl he used to have a crush on and he still did , even though it was no match for his love for ladybug . the first girl who liked him without knowing who he was , the first girl that rejected him . and now there she was , his both beloved ones were one .

seeing his love that way angered the young agreste blinded him with tears and crushed his heart . his eyes shined in anger and fear . " cataclysm " was the word that came of the angry black cat's mouth . he ran toward hawk moth with no care in the world but taking revenge of his lady's hurt . in his surprised eyes the coat wearing old man , ducked his move and grabbed his ring without getting hurt by his cataclysm . even though chat took his miraculous too, it was no match for the miraculouses of harmony , distruction and creation and balance . white butterflies covered hawk moth and when they flew away , adrien agreste and gabriel agreste were looking at each other in shock .

adrien couldn't believe it was who he feared to be the most , the one that ladybug suspected so many times in his disbelief. the one that had signs all over his home and designs . his one and only parent left was a super villain who fed hatred . tears dropped from his light green eyes , " you-you're a monster "

his father didn't say a word , he took both miraculouses and said words that were beyond adrien's understandings . both miraculuoses became one and turned into a white and black jewel like the yin and yang sign and took place where gabriel's stone heart was . gabriel agreste used the power of the miraculous to take his moth miraculous back " join me adrien , we can take over the world . "

adrien was mad at his so called father , his heart shredded to pieces " you're really selfish ! you locked me in my room , made my home feel like a prison to protect me from dangers , and the only danger out there was the one you caused . " he turned his back from him not caring if he'd kill him and went toward his love , the only one that could make him feel happy in his dark world . he sat near him , she was still breathing " my lady ? marinette ? please wake up " he said as he shook her gently " i need you more than ever ,... please wake up princess " marinette opened her eyes slowly , grunting " adrian ? ... did you call me ... ?! " she said in shock of adrien agreste in hawk moth's lair and chat not being , of adrien calling her with the nick names chat noir called her . she didn't want to believe as she wanted it to be true at the same time .

adrien completed her question before she could say anything " yeah ... , i did call you my ladybug and princess . i'm so happy that your alive " he said as he hugged his shocked love . " you need to know some thing , my dad ... his ... hawk moth " his tears dropped faster once again . marinette hugged him back " oh ... i'm sorry chaton , i never wanted this to be true either" her curiosities were true . she was really sad for her beloved one and for how they lost both mirculouses .

adrien's heartless father used the opportunity and transformed into hawk moth one last time . holding a white butterfly in his evil handsa and turning it black and purple to make his son obey ; the butterfly took place in adrien's treated like object heart. the last thing he saw before darkness was marinette's tearful , scared and shocked face .

" you were a great black cat adrian , but now it's time to break whatever broke you , ... except me . now it's time for you to be awakened chat ... blanc "

when adrien opened his eyes , he was in a white room , in chain . he was trapped in his mind , his heart was surrounded in darkness and the real adrian was trapped in the last light left . cataclysm came out of he's mouth without his control , his hatred and sadness were controlling his body using the power of akuma . chat blanc's hand touched the last thing adrien wanted him to touch .

marinette's heart got touched by chat blanc and spreaded darkness around her .as she was bleeding and turning emotionless , her last words came out of her pink and now black mouth to haunt adrien forever " why ? " and then she was on the ground covered in black and red . adrien was trying miserably to free himself from chains .

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo " adrien sat on his bed with sweating body and shocked and tear full eyes , realizing it was all a nightmare . seeing that nightmare made him realize " marinette , ... she's ladybug "

* * *

**i hope you liked this chapter :) and boy is adrien blind he still doesn't want to accept Gabriel is hawk moth :(**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you were scared of the first chapter of my halloween fanfiction it's probably the only drama i'll do until next halloween .  
> i hope you liked this chapter :) and boy is adrien blind he still doesn't want to accept Gabriel is hawk moth :(  
> there will be more chapters and fanfictions stay tuned .  
> muahahahahaha


	2. up on the Ferris Wheel

Adrien was brushing his hair for half an hour , for the first time he was nervous to ask her out " calm down kiddo it's not your first time to ask her out " said Plagg as he swallowed his Camembert . " and she rejects me every time " said adrien as he yelled at Plagg squeezing him in his hands . he put plagg down and sighed , he had more confident as chat that was for sure , and the fact that he always is comfortable around marinette . " but , she told me before that she loves another boy , and that ... couldn't be me". he had seen her around luka so many times the way she looked at him , the way they looked at each other , at that made him think marinette's in love with luka . poor adrien didn't know marinette was willing to go out with him .

adrien brushed his hair one last time , he was wearing a red shirt black pant too show his love for her . he picked the red roses and tulips bouquet , rapped his home made bitter chocolate in a pink box and went toward the door , nervous of what will happen at school

. adrien was standing near school door waiting for his lady , he froze when his eyes met hers . _she's...gorgeous ._ marinette surely looked beautiful , she was wearing a one sleeved green shirt , black pants and green high heels . and her hair , it was one side pony tale , tied with a green and black paw shape hair robber band , most of her designs were based on chat noir , chat was her inspiration , the first thing she sketched were always black and green .

she looked at adrien and gave him a sweet smile and giggled . the sweet giggle that made his cheeks red and his heart melt . " hey adrien ... g-good morning " adrien mumbled " h-hey m-m-mmarinette , h-how a-are y-you ? " marinette was confused by adrien's mumble , adrien never mumbled around her " are you ok ? " said marinette putting her hand on his shoulder . since the day she accepted the fact that adrien doesn't think of her more that a good friend , she was much more comfortable around him . he blushed looking at her hand on his shoulder , her nails were black with green paws " yeah ,... i'm fine " he got the bouquet out of his bag , " d-this is for you " he gave them to her . she blushed

' _red and pink , tulips and roses , how beautiful_ . ' she put under her nose and smelled them , they had the most delightful smell , and she was sure that roses smelled like the ones chat once gave her .

_' adrien gave ME a bouquet ? why ? '_

" thanks adrien , they smell amazing , what are these for ? " said marinette picking a rose from the bouquet and put it in her hair . adrien was losing his mind of how amazing she looked , he knew it was now or never . " m-marinette will you go to the Halloween festival with me ? i meen , ... a-as a date ? " marinette's eyes widened , adrien just asked her out ? as a date ? a real date , not a friend hang out , without alya and nino invited . she chuckled out of nervousness " y-yes adrian , i-i will " joy full adrien picked the chocolate box out of his bag and gave it to her . " i made this for you t-too , i know it's not good as the ones you make in valentine but , i wanted to try and make one just for you " said adrien closing his eyes so he won't see marinette's disgust when she eats his chocolates " awww , adrien ... these , are cute . their all green eyed black kitties , thanks . ... , you know what ?! i'll eat one right know " said marinette picking a chocolate and putting it in her mouth . she said as she put one in adrien's hands for him to try , his eyes were still closed but he finally gained enough courage to open them . and what he in marinette's face had no sign of disgust and it showed a lot of joy . adrien got happy when he saw she liked them .

marinette is a daughter of a baker so she knows her duty as baker to tell the truth of a sweet " the eyes are mint chocolate that aren't some thing i like . " hearing that saddened adrien until she continued " but the strawberry syrup you put in it hides most of the mint taste that gives it a good balance , the bitter chocolate you used is bitter enough , not too much not too less . adrien ... for a first timer it's amazing " adrien's heart filled with joy hearing those compliments from his lady . " phew , marinette i thought you hated it for a second " said adrien as he walked to the class " then see at Halloween ? " marinette said smiling as she was going to alya to tell her everything " yeah adrien , then ... see you later "

* * *

adrian put on his ladybug mask , he was wondering what she was going to wear . picking up his gift for marinette , he looked in the mirror one more time . he was wearing a red polka dot suit , a red mask with four dots and two cowlicks that he colored red . he sighed " i really hope it works out plagg " plagg was sleeping on adrian's bed , adrian laughed quietly . " oh plagg " he put plagg in his bag . going to the door sighing of hope and anxious .

he knocked on marinette's home's door . marinette's mom opened the door expecting adrian since marinette was talking about it all day " hey adrien , sit down marinette's still trying to put on her costume " mean wile marinette put on her mask and grabbed her purse going down stairs . she was surprised to see adrien there on time " oh adrien , hi . i'm ready " adrian froze when he saw marinette , she was wearing a chat noir costume , the costume had a diamond shaped hole on the chest , making her even more beautiful . the bell was small and on the top of the diamond her hair was loose until her shoulder , she wore a cat ear hair band . she looked amazing . adrien walked toward her " wow , marinette ,you look great " they went in the limo sitting next to each other , " so... why you picked ladybug ? " said marinette looking in adrien's eyes with her sweet and innocent blue bell eyes . adrien wanted to tell her it's because she's ladybug , because he loves her , because she's brave and amazing , cause she always does the right thing no matter what happens , even if she thinks she can't she doesn't give up at any cause . but , he couldn't , she didn't want her identity revealed . and he respected her decision , maybe she'll think he spied on her , and hate her forever . all he said was " because i think she's cool , why did you choose chat noir ? " said marinette ringing her bell " he's one of my best friends , we both understand each other . i think he's so cool , even when ladybug rejects him all the time he doesn't give up . he's my inspiration " adrien was really happy hearing those words from his lady

' _she thinks i'm cool '_ . he was willing to hold her hand tight but , he didn't . he didn't want to hurry and ruin their date , same as marinette who had the same feeling as him .

they had a lots of fun at the festival , singing karaoke playing games , going to haunted house and eating cotton candy . after all that they decided to go to Ferris wheel and that's when the real story begins .

they were sitting next to each other in cabin " adrien the view is amazing " said marinette looking down with amazed eyes . adrien picked a pink box out of his back pack , sighed " yeah ... it is " marinette was still looking down when she said " ADRIAN LOOK , some one left a coffee mug on control panel , if it pours it will make the whole Ferris wheel explode " adrien smiled

 _' the same old caring marinette '_ he sighed giving the small pink box to her " marinette ... this ... is a gift ... for you . " marinette gasped in excitement opening the box " adrien , another gift ... for me ? " the thing that was inside it took marinette's breath away , in the box was a necklace matching with the bracelet he gave her a year ago .

" adrien ... this , is , amazing . thank you thank you thank you " said marinette hugging adrien tight and kissed him on the cheek , realizing what she did she backed off and sat down quietly looking at her laps with pink cheeks . " s-sorry " they were both looking at their laps not saying a word . marinette had to say how she felt now that adrien asked her out on a date and she kissed him even though not on the lips .

" adrien ... i have to tell you some thing " said marinette looking adrien with her big blue bell eyes . " yes marinette ?! " adrian said as he finally grabbed her hand tight . " i'm in love with a boy ... " adrien was sad and curious of who marinette's beloved one was . " who is it ? " said adrien looking diractly into marinette's worried eyes . the eyes that were worried of how adrien will react when he finds out who she loves the most . " it's ... "

before she could finish her sentence , their cabin shook . adrien held marinette tightly close to him " hold on marinette " marinette looked down saying " the control panel's on fire , if the fire men don't come soon enough the whole Ferris wheel will explode " marinette knew what to do , if she didn't transform lives of a lot of people would be endangered including herself and adrian . she opened her purse to take out tikki and transform , but tikki didn't have any energy because marinette forgot to give her sweets , luckily she was prepared for moments like this .

she opened her costume's belt , the belt that looked short turned long enough to climb half of the Ferris wheel , she opened the cabin's door . " what are you doing ? " said adrian holding marinette's hand not letting her go . marinette said as she pulled her hand away from adrian's " saving people's lives " she climbed to the middle of the Ferris wheel and tied the belt to it .

adrian insisted to help marinette to be sure she'll be ok . he made sure the belt is tied when she climbed up and down and picked people and helped them climb down to the ground . at last she went to get adrien " ok adrian i'll stay up hear and be sure that the belt is tied and you'll climb down " adrian didn't want to go before her , he wanted to be sure marinette is safe on the ground , to go down him self after her , marinette didn't accept the idea . " adrien remember when i told you i'm in love with a boy ... that boy ... is ... you " said marinette looking into adrien's eyes . " i don't want any thing to happen to you "

Adrien said as he walked toward marinette carefully " marinette , i ... i love you too " they leaned toward each other , they lips met for a short time until , the Ferris wheel shook once again . marinette got to her senses immediately she said as she tied the belt to Adrien . " ok adrien , we'll go together " adrien hugged marinette and they both jumped down to the ground . a woman from the rescued crowed came to marinette " miss , my daughter she's not here . please , get her out of there " marinette didn't want any thing to happen to innocent people " yes ma'm " said marinette climbing up again to get to the girl who her cabin was on the top of the Ferris wheel .

" marinette , wait ! " said adrien holding her feet . marinette shoved her feet out of his hands " adrien , let me go , i'll be fine , that little girl needs me " she climbed up to that cabin , there was a five year old red hair brown eyed girl wearing a rena rouge costume . " ok little one , let's go down mommy's waiting for you " said marinette hugging the girl ; she climbed till the middle of the Ferris wheel , when she was tying the belt to the kid she found out belt is a little ripped because of she and adrien going down together ; she knew what to do , she told the girl " ok little fox , don't open your eyes until your feet touches the ground , trust me , ok ? "

she throw the girl down with the right angle and she was able to get to the ground , right at that moment the belt completely got ripped and the Ferris wheel collapsed .

marinette held tikki in her hands " it was nice knowing you tikki " she closed her eyes , this was the end , end of every thing . but marinette was happy that she told adrien how she felt and he accepted it before ever thing ended . The last thing Marinette saw was the light of her crying kwami .

adrien saw the Ferris wheel collapse , but marinette wasn't there . he shivered , cryed and shouted " MARINETTE , NOOOOOOOOOO " he fell down and his voice lowered " m-m-marinette , n-no "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think now ?  
> i killed you didn't i ?  
> sorry if it's not that good of a chapter , i wrote it all night none stop . i'm a little woozy , is that even a word ?  
> stay tuned . ;)


	3. helper part 1 : who can it be ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette has to be found  
> if she is found she'll be unable to fight  
> they need a helper  
> who can it be ?

Adrien saw a red truck coming to where he was siting , in front of him were red flames covering the sky , Marinette was there , under all that metal and fire and Adrien was hoping that her kwami was protecting her . Seeing the fire men he stood up and ran toward them , his eyes were filled with tears , Marinette still had a chance to live if they agreed to search for her ... .

" sir , please even if there's a slight chance of her surviving you have to search " he said hopelessly , they were refusing to search . Adrien's heart qivered , he said with the last hope left in him " you can't talk to me like that " the fire man who he was talking to was mad , he grabbed Adrien by the chest and said " see kid , ... I don't know who you are but I'm trying to do my job . I can't search for some one who is probably dead now . No One can survive this flames . We have to rescue the alive ones . " for the first time in his life , Adrien was glad he was famous . He pilled the mask off and smirked at the man , he knew if he wanted to Save his lady he had to use his fame . " you know who I am . I'm Adrien agreste and Chloe bourga's best friend . So that means you have to do what I say or I'll tell Chloe to tell her father to fire you . And I think you know how stubborn she is. " the fire man shivered , he knew what Chloe could do ; he put Adrien down . Adrien looked at every people Marinette saved by sacrificing her life , he said to them all with load voice , he said to save the person who saved them . " EVERY ONE LISTEN TO ME . THE GIRL WHO SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR YOURS IS THERE , IN THE FIRE . WE HAVE TO SAVE HER CAUSE SHE SAVED US , IF IT WASN'T FOR HER BRAVERY NONE OF US WOULD SURVIVE . THIS FIRE FIGHTERS DON'T WANT TO GO AND SAVE HER , OR EVEN TRY . WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN ... EVEN IF THERE IS A SLIGHT CHANCE OF HER BEING ALIVE WE HAVE TO TAKE IT . WHO'S WITH ME ? " his words were loud and stronge , not much after his speech he could head their voice , he could hear their loud chanting . He could here they were chanting " find her , save her " tears of hope and joy dropped from his eyes , seeing this many thankful people warmth his heart .

" they'll find her "

" you must be proud of your girl friend she's very brave "

" stay positive "

" she'll be okay "

all those calming sentences gave Adrien hope , but there was one sentence that made him run to the fire . To a fire man that was holding a 16 years old jet black haired girl in a black suit in surprise , saying " WE FOUND HER , SHE'S ALIVE " Adrien looked at Marinette , glad that his lady Is okay . Her shoulder long hair had burned down until under her ears and the black mask had fallen of her face . tears of joy dropped from adrien's eyes as he entered the ambulance with marinette ; he sat on a chair near her and held her hand whispering " i'm happy you're alive ,... bugaboo " he felt a buzzing in his pocket , realizing it's his phone he picked it up and answered it . it was sabine , marinette's worried mom . " hi , adrien , ... did you find marinette ? is she ok ? " adrien told her with a calming voice " yes... we found her , she's ok but she's sleep . we're going to the hospital . " he could hear her sigh of relief . " ok ,... then we'll meet you there " they said good bye and ended their call .

* * *

nurses finally left adrien and marinette alone , making sure no one is coming , adrien said " umm... marinette's kwami ? are you here ? i-i know she's ladybug " tikki shoved her head out of marinette's bag , being sure she's alone with adrien she floated to him and greeted him with her squeaky and cheery voice " hello adrien , ... i'm tikki . " adrien smiled and shook tikki's hand with his finger " hi tikki , it's great to finally meet you ." a quiet grumbled got heard from tikki's stomach , realizing tikki's hunger , adrien reached to his bag for a Camembert cheese , he chuckled saying to tikki as he gave her the cheese " umm ... here ; have this piece of cheese . of course i don't know what you like to eat ; this is all i've got " tikki took the Camembert from adrien thankfully , that stinky and sore cheese tasted like marinette's home made cookies to the hungry polka dot red and black kwami . she thanked adrien chewing down on the last piece of cheese ; realizing a very important thing she floated on adrien's sholder , looking at marinette . she said " adrien... marinette can't be ladybug " adrien got shocked , marinette couldn't be ladybug anymore ? that couldn't be true . after all they have been through after two years of spending everyday with her , no matter marinette or ladybug . he could never work with another ladybug , if marinette couldn't be ladybug then , he wouldn't be chat noir anymore ; after a while he realized what tikki meant , of course marinette couldn't be ladybug ! she was unconscious , when she's down hawk moth won't stop sending akumas and paris needed ladybug to purify . the temporary ladybug had to be some one close to marinette , some one trust worthy . it surely wouldn't be Chloe . even after being queen bee she was still stubborn and not a person to trust with such a thing . but there was some one that had helped them a lot the person who ladybug chose every time lucky charm told them they need help , rena rouge ! since she has to be some one marinette trusts the most it had to be ,... alya ! " adrien ... ? " tikki's voice snapped adrien back to reality , he smiled at his lady's kwami . " i'm sorry tikki , ... i was thinking who would be the best person for you to be with until ... my lady is awake " he brushed marinette's hair away from her forehead and kissed it ; he held her soft hands . " i thought alya would be the best person for the job , ... she is rena rouge , isn't she ? " he said looking into tikki's big light blue eyes . tikki floated to marinette and said in surprise " yes ... she is . i was about to suggest the same thing ; but we have to tell master fu first " adrien nodded in agreement . suddenly the door opened and tikki quickly his in adrien's bag . adrien stood up and went toward the black doctor who entered the room , behind him was a short and old man who was wearing a red shirt with white flowers and a brown shorts ; adrien knew him very well , it was master fu , guardian of miraculous , the person who gave marinette and adrien their miraculouses and chose them as ladybug and chat noir . adrien walked closer and shook doctor's hand . " hello doctor ... how is marinette ? " doctor smiled at him and let go of his hand walking to the left for master fu to come closer . " she's fine , but she will be sleep for a few weeks " he pointed at master fu and continued " mr. agreste , this is mr. fu ; the best person to take care of miss. dupain_cheng with ancient Chinese ways . he has helped a lot of our patients for faster recovery . " adrien smiled and shook master fu's hand , after doctor leaving the room ; master fu and adrien sat near marinette . " so adrien , who will be the temporary ladybug ? " adrien was shocked of how he had thought of it before

' _well ,... it is master fu '_

" it is going to be rena rouge , marinette trusts her the most . " master fu smiled proud , and agreed with adrien ; rena rouge was always the hero she chose the most . he gave adrien a miraculous box to adrien as he left the room to see marinette's parents , alya and nino , and for master fu to do his job .

* * *

walking to the hallway , they stood up and went toward him ; they surrounded him in worries with questions .

" how is marinette ? "

" is marinette going to be okay ? "

" is she in coma ? "

" adrien ? "

adrien was tired , his head was exploding , the room was swirling around him . realizing that alya pushed everyone away " ok , ok , everyone let the boy breath . his as sad as all of you , even worse . he was there , he saw every thing , it was hard for him . " adrien thanked alya as he sat on a chair . not longer after he felt his phone buzzing " hello ? oh hi Natalie , what ? ugh fine , i'll be there right now . " he stood up and said as he walked out " sorry guys , i-i have to go . " he went in the car and went home , it has been two days and plagg was still sleep in his bag , making him worried . at home lying on his bed he was hoping that no akumas come around until he gives alya the miraculous .

end of chapter 3 


End file.
